rickairproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Marcusen
Chris 1.jpg Chris 2.jpg Out of the Woods.jpg Deeper Than You'd Think.jpg His Name is Chris.jpg Okay.jpg This is Not Good.jpg This Kid is Crazy.jpg Chris Marcusen is the main antagonist in the film "Down the Road". He is portrayed by Erik Margolin. Background It is assumed that Chris grew up in a city not far from Clearwood. His dad owned a clothing company called Timeless End (TE), whose subsequent burning lead to Chris' spiral into solitude and abandonment of the world. It is also revealed that his mother and older brother died some time in the past, and is implied that many of his other relatives are also no longer with him. The Marcusen Incident Four years prior to Kevin's disappearance, the "Marcusen Incident" occurred, the event in which his father's building burnt to the ground. Chris was there and was rescued, but was unsure of the fate of his father. He decided not to find out and ran away that day, to apparently seclude himself somewhere where he couldn't lose anyone anymore. He also took one of the TE outfits (a black trench coat, gloves, and hat) to remind him of his father, and ran till he found the woods of Clearwood. The Woods It is implied that as Chris began living there, the woods and town of Clearwood began to change. The town became more cloudy, and occasionally rainy. The woods gained an unnatural, orange-yellow fog, and became a dead, gnarly, swamp-like area. It is also implied that Chris attempted to spread rumors around the town that whoever went into the woods was never seen again (UMAL's audio recording), a similar story to the already existing rumors of the woods. It seems that the only time he would ever leave the woods was at night to steal food, water, and other supplies, and he would never come in contact with people directly. For about four years this was his life. However, once one of his rumors actually came true (the paperboy disappearing on June 23), his world was finally invaded. The police searched and infiltrated the woods, but neither he nor Kevin were found. The search lasted for one month, for which it rained every single day. Meanwhile, Chris' dad, Kurt Marcusen, became a detective during the time of Chris' disappearance and eventually moved to Clearwood, where he was coincidentally put on Kevin's case. During the search, neither Chris or Marc saw one other. At the end of the searches Chris was confronted with a new problem: Charlie, who Chris tried desperately to keep away from his woods. Eventually, Charlie confronted Chris at his house in the woods, which angered Chris to no end. However, things ultimately turned out okay when Detective Marc appeared due to Charlie's search for Kevin. Reunited After the incident in the woods Chris was reunited with his father. Some time later, they purchased a new building for Timeless End. Detective Marc assumingly went back to designing clothes, but it is unclear whether or not he still does a little detective work. Category:Down the Road Category:Characters Category:Antagonists